Brook
Brook jako ósmy dołączył do załogi Luffy'ego. Jest on rownież najstarszym i najwyższym członkiem załogi, a co najważniejsze, jest on jedynym martwym Słomianym. Dołączył do słomianych jako dziewiąty po zwycięskiej walce z Gecko Morią i odzyskaniu swego cienia. Brook zjadł diabelski owoc Yomi Yomi, który pozwolił jego duszy powrócić do ciała po jego śmierci, które niestety uległo rozkładowi, czyniąc z niego żywy szkielet, co często jest przedmiotem licznych żartów ze strony samego Brooka. Jest zaprzyjaźniony z wielorybem Laboonem, który oczekuje jego powrotu przy wejściu do Grand Line. Pierwotnie należał do załogi Piratów Rumbar, jednak wszyscy pozostali członkowie tejże załogi już nie żyją. Brook 50 lat błąkał się po morzu bez celu, przez co stał się lekko obłąkany lecz chciał wreszcie spotkać kogoś z kim mógłby spędzić czas... Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Brook przed śmierciąBrook jest wysoki na 266 cm co czyni go najwyższym członkiem załogi Słomianych. Pomimo braku skóry nie wiadomo dlaczego nadal posiada afro (Brook mówi, że jego afro ma głębokie korzenie). Przed dwuletnim treningiem po stylu Brooka można było go uznać za dżentelmana, ponieważ ubierał się w czarne ubrania: marynarkę, cylinder i długie spodnie. Pod marynarką miał żółto pomarańczowy płaszcz. Na szyi nosił niebieski krawat. Jego ubrania były jednak lekko poniszczone. Nosił przy sobie laskę, w której posiada ukryty miecz. Po dwóch latach na "oczach" nosił czerwone okulary, zmienił marynarkę na taką z białymi zakończeniami, zaczął nosić czerwone spodnie w kwiatki, na szyi nadal ma swój niebieski krawat, płaszcz zmienił na jaśniejszy, a na głowie zamiast cylinra ma kapelusz z motywem korony (ma to związek z jego pseudonimem "Soul King", czyli "Król Dusz"). W dodatku nosi przy sobie gitarę z motywem ryby i żółte boa. Przed śmiercią był wysokim mężczyzną z afro ubranym jak wtedy gdy poznał Słomianych, jedynie ubrania nie były poniszczone. Na oczach miał ciemne okulary, na brodzie miał krótki zarost. Na czole posiadał bliznę kształtem przypominającą połowę greckiej litery omega (blizna pozostała nawet na szkielecie). Charakter Brook jest bardzo ekscentryczną osobą. Twierdzi, że jest dżentelmenem, ale posiada bardzo złe maniery (pierwsze pytanie zadane kobiecie brzmi "czy pokażesz mi swoje majtki?") i niecierpliwie czeka na jedzenie. Pomimo tych zachowań jest bardzo miłą osobą, nawet do niektórych przyjaciół zwraca się per pan (Panie Luffy/''Luffy-san''). Ceni najprostsze rzeczy od gestu dobroci, przynależności z innymi oraz spacery w słońcu po otrzymaniu jego cienia z powrotem. Jego reakcje wydają się być bardzo ekstremalne i zazwyczaj komiczne. Przykładem było jak Słomiani powiedzieli, że widzą szkielet, Brook zapomniał, że nie ma ciała i zaczął się bać. Jednak nawet w takich sytuacjach zdarza mu się mówić swoje "kościste żarty" (np. Będę was chronił nawet za cenę życia, chociaż w pewnym sensie nie żyję). Jak wiele postaci również Brook posiada swój charakterystyczny śmiech ("Yohohoho"). Raz Chopper źle skomentował jego żart i Brook wpadł w chwilową depresję. Brook jest miłośnikiem muzyki, najbardziej lubi piosenkę Sake Binksa. Jego miłość do muzyki spowodowała, że w czasie walki często zdarza mu się używać muzyki. Brook jest również to wielu rzeczy bardzo strachliwy, zwłaszcza boi się nienormalnych rzeczy. Bojąc się potworów z Thriller Bark zaczął śpiewać i strach ustąpił. Brook wierzy w filozofię "Dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają", ponieważ lata spędził na statku widmo i czekając na spotkanie z Laboonem. Kładzie też duży nacisk na złożone obietnice, dlatego zamierza spotkać się z Laboonem przy Reverse Moutain. Mimo, że bywa dziecinny, udowadnia też swoja lojalność i odwagę, gdy staje przed Kumą, by chronić Usoppa i Sanji'ego. Ciekawostki *W 338 odcinku podczas pobytu na statku w pewnym momencie widać, że ma on cień dokładnie w 19:54 minucie. Cień widać pod jego nogami. *Jest jedną z wielu postaci w One Piece, która śmieje się w charakterystyczny sposób. W jego wypadku jest to "Yohohoho". Nawigacja fr:Brook en:Brook ca:Brook de:Brook es:Brook it:Brook pt:Brook ro:Brook ru:Брук tr:Brook zh:布魯克 Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Piraci Rumbar Kategoria:Szermierze ! Kategoria:Muzycy